Under-inflation of vehicle tires is dangerous, deadly, and common. Under-inflation is involved in many accidents, injuries, and fatalities annually. A device that automatically maintains proper tire inflation may eliminate most accidents, injuries, and fatalities due to under-inflation. In addition, an effective tire pressure maintenance device may improve fuel efficiency and reduce tire tread wear.